Such a bumper is known in particular from the French patent application in the name of the Applicant published under the No. FR-2 795 039.
That bumper, which is already fitted to a certain number of vehicles on the market, has already given and will continue to give satisfaction to the owners of vehicles so equipped, in particular because of the variety of uses it makes possible.
Nevertheless, vehicle owner requirements continue to become more difficult to please. Manufacturers naturally seek to satisfy them.
Thus, vehicles have recently appeared on the market that are described as being ultra-versatile, where the owner seeks not only to make use of the vehicle on roads or highways, which requires stability and road holding, but also seeks to use the vehicle off the road, which requires sufficient ground clearance to give the vehicle good ability to pass obstacles.
Under such conditions, it must be accepted that it is necessary to further increase the versatility of bumpers for fitting to such vehicles, in particular.